


Into Oblivion

by AwesomeREK



Series: The Keyblade of Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, TimeLord!Sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeREK/pseuds/AwesomeREK
Summary: After getting into the mysterious blue box, it wooshes them into Castle Oblivion. A plot set into motion by Sora's arrival, something about Sora just doesn't let them continue...
Series: The Keyblade of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. A Ship of Different Sizes, a Place of Many Secrets, and a Swiftly Changing Person

Floating in space, Sora and his friends don't have much to do.   
  
"Riku, it's okay, we all make mistakes," Sora said.

"Huh?" Riku said.  
  
"Nevermind, Riku," Sora said.

Sora thought about their predicament. _Why are we stranded here? Just to suffer? What have I done-  
  
_A sudden flood of memories flood into Sora's head. Memories of sorrow, fear, happiness, and loss, overwhelm Sora and he faints.

When he is awake, he recognizes a faint woosh near him from his memories. He knows how much he has changed, and how he may never be his past self ever again. He has become a new person-Sora. And he rather likes it like that. He reaches out, and a faint whooshing noise becomes a loud wooshing noise and a blue box, familiar yet foreign, old yet new, his and not his, appears. He motions for his friends to follow. The place looks like his keyblade, silver and gold, with the time-rotor as blue as his eyes.  
  
"This is such a tiny...box...Woah, it's so pretty!" Kairi said.  
  
"It's bigger on the inside!" Riku, Donald, and Goofy said.  
  
"I'm glad you like my ship!" Sora said, "So, where to ne-"  
  
The TARDIS jerked.  
  
"Oh dear, I guess I'll give a brief introduction. This is the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions In Space, remember that! It's a time machine, bigger on the inside, and mine! So don't touch anything!"  
  
"I'll do what I want!" Donald squawks as he flips the brakes off.  
  
"Donald! That was set to 0-0-0!! We're going to be going somewhere that we shouldn't go!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Too bad!'  
  
"Well, whatever happens, it's your flipping fault!"  
  
The ship landed in what seemed like a room of white light. Sora stepped out and told the others to stay behind. He decided to shut the doors behind him just in case.

"Not this again...," Sora said.

He could make out shading though, so it wasn't E-Space.  
  
"Hold on, the coordinates weren't set to 0-0-0, they were set to the Land of Departure! We'll just find Master Eraqus and we'll be on our...way, " Sora said talking to himself. He noted the vast difference between here and the Land of Departure. It was almost as if it had been sealed away. He said, "It isn't safe, we have to go!" He tried opening the doors, but no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't open the doors. "The Doors are flippin' locked!" he yelled.

"You were going to leave without saying hello?" a fiery redhead accuses.

"Who are you, and why have you locked up my ship?" Sora calmly asked, "All of my friends are in there so, can you please let me in?"  
  
"Pfft, you'd only escape, either way, my name's Axel, _Got it memorized?"_ Axel swiftly responded.

"Yeah, I always memorize the names of randos," Sora responded.

"You take that back!" Axel quickly losing his cool demeanor in favor of a more _hotheaded_ approach.

"Sure, Axel," Sora quipped.

"Heh, well now we're getting acquainted, _**DONT YOU GO DIE ON ME NOW!**_ " Axel said.

"Well-"

Sora's short quip was cut short by a chakram blazing right past him. He summoned his keyblade, and began hitting him till the point that both were exhausted. With a final hit, Axel faded into a portal of black.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily?"  
  
"Not at all, did you?"  
  
"Heh, I was just testing you."

"Well, be glad you haven't really made me angry."  
  
"Sure, kiddo."  
  
"You have no idea," Sora mumbled.  
  
"See you later, Sora," Axel said.

 _Man, that guy was creepy,_ Sora thought, _Well maybe not creepy, but he definitely seemed like he was fake. But also it seemed like he had emotion... So no Cybermen? Anyway, let me get back to my ship._

He opened the door to find his friends on the floor cold after long days of sleeping. He also saw in the console a new sonic screwdriver, silver and gold.  
  
"This is not going to be good!" Sora said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sora acting OOC here is intentional, he has had his memories change and he's essentially a different person, in the same body. In this AU, he had chameleon arched himself from someone, but who? That is yet to be seen!
> 
> Please comment and give a kudos if you liked it. If you didn't, tell me why!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -AwesomeREK


	2. A Battle of Hearts

Marluxia was pacing. Naminé couldn’t alter Sora’s memories. They were impenetrable. Even after considerable coercion from Larxene, she couldn’t do it. It didn’t help that Kairi was literally with Sora. Nor that Axel was a wild card. Not to mention Vexen and Zexion, it seemed any treason to the organization would be pointless. Not to mention stupid. There was a lot that went wrong. A lot. He had wanted to make a backup plan, but Larxene said she’d **shock** the fight out of Naminé.   
  


* * *

_Back at the TARDIS_

It turns out, sleeping on the floor isn’t a great idea for your back. Waking up groggy and unkempt from sleeping on the TARDIS floor, the crew slowly woke up. Sora banged on the console and said, "We have to go NOW, why aren't you taking off?"

The TARDIS only hummed in response. 

Riku said, "Are you talking to the...time machine?"

Sora said, "The TARDIS is more than just a time machine! It's a living thing powered by a dying star"

"Wait, so you are killing a world?"

"What, that's preposterous, everyone knows that stars are balls of gas, not planets!"

"B-But-"

"Whoever told you that needs to get an education, by Rassilon! While you were sleeping, I had a fight with a red-headed somewhat mentally-ill person."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Axel. You know something, he is almost the typical Axel. You know I was friends with Axl Rose? His name didn't have an e thoug h. Can't forget the E's!"

A knocking softly rapped at the TARDIS door.

 _"Rap. Rap. Rap,"_ The door said.

Sora said, "Now, who could that be? Anyway, Kairi?"

"Yeah!"

"I want to speak to you about what happened on the ship. I am actually pretty surprised that you were able to fight Ansem, one of the most powerful beings, and survive. You almost had him as well! I mean all I did was talk to him. You only had the keyblade for maybe minutes and you were able to fight Ansem off. That's impressive."

"Sora, I'm sorry but I just can't help notice that you aren't wearing my Thalassa necklace."

Like that something erupted inside Sora's heart.

The Timelord awoke on the station of awakening he saw a mirror image of him staring at him. 

The other version of him yelled, "How dare you lose Kairi's charm!" 

"That charm was lost in the explosion. I didn't have time to get it."

His other self summoned a keyblade.

"You are going to pay for losing Kairi's CHARM!"

The timelord tried to summon the keyblade to no avail.

When his other self landed the first hit, they became stuck together, almost like they were once separate beings, now merging together.

"Let go of me!"

"I am trying to!"

Visions of Sora, strapped to a chair, while a similar-looking boy sat right next to him. A machine was turned on, with the lights in the room dimmed. A sign above him said Experiment #1: Sora. And a blinding pain afflicted both of them, as they felt their very essences merging with such ferocity that they passed out. The next image hailed from the boy running off to steal a TARDIS and taking off with it. He accessed the other boy's memories to take him home. He then attached himself to a chameleon circuit and the Time Lord was repressed.

When the vision ended, he could not see any other persons.

He wept, "How could I-I ever forgive myself for losing Kairi's charm. She won't! But lying to her about it isn't going to help."

In that moment, Sora snapped back to reality.

He sobbed, " I l-lost it, on the ship when it was about to explode, at least, that's where I thought it happened. I never took it off, it must of fell off when I leapt out."

Kairi said, "Sora you're such a sob. Whenever we return to Destiny Islands, we'll make a new one."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really..."

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! We just need to go to Destiny Islands now!"

Sora looked as if he had an epiphany, "Wait THAT'S why were not moving. We are caught in a closed temporal loop with fixed points on either end. The TARDIS literally cannot get out."

He continued, "It seem's the only way to progress is through Castle Oblivion."


	3. Brevity is the Soul of Wit

At the top of the castle Marluxia and Larxene were, well furious. They of course took their rage out on Naminé. Naminé was a lot of things, happy wasn’t one of them. She wanted revenge against her captors, but especially Sora, who if he had just molded to her needs, would have got her out of this mess. Today was like any other day, but this time, there was something off about Naminé. She seemed distant and uncaring of the beratings she would usually cry and whimper over. 

Larxene cackled, “What a killjoy, no one is being broken by me right now, so let’s have a fight, 1v1?”

Naminé sighed, “Yes” and summoned a keyblade.

Larxene did not surrender, but shifted uncomfortably, fazed by this revelation.

They exchanged blows, but it seemed like no one had the upper hand.

Larxene yelled, “How are you this good?”

“Practice after you locked me in that horrid white room. Look, surrender now or I’ll use magic.”

“What, no, you can’t be that go—“

Larxene was blasted across the room. 

“Do you surrender?”

Defeated, she said “Yes.”

“I can’t hear you.”

“YES!”

“Now I am going to offer you a deal, help me defeat Sora, or stay out of my way. Tick tock.”

“I’ll help, only because at least I’ll be messing with that pathetic twerp.”

“A deal made,” a shadowy figure says, “an enemy gained, and everyone begins the descent into Oblivion.”


End file.
